


10 things i hate about mark lee

by dakoma



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Pining, Romance, donghyuck is me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakoma/pseuds/dakoma
Summary: donghyuck hates his classmate mark lee.so he decides to write 10 things he hates about him so he can "express" his own feelings and feel relieved.but relief is the last thing donghyuck feels.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 9





	10 things i hate about mark lee

**Author's Note:**

> i dont expect anyone to read this but if you do, enjoy ig?

"10 THINGS I HATE ABOUT MARK LEE".

that's what donghyuck wrote on the last page of his biology notebook, getting rid of his organized note-taking technique and doodling as much as he thinks its enough to convey his emotions on the sheet of paper. he /needs/ to open up. and that was the way he found to do that.

mark lee irritated him. donghyuck could no longer stand seeing the boy walking down the halls greeting everyone and everything. he couldn't bear to see him getting along with the teachers, with his colleagues, with the whole school. donghyuck could not stand his presence and existence.

so that was the first thing he decided to write.

"1. i HATE the fact that you get along with everyone at school. "

he smiled a little when he finished writing because he thought it was a very valid reason.

he was in the last year of high school and was part of the student union, the theater, the school orchestra, the cheerleading team, among other extracurricular activities, and was still subjugated at school for reasons that he simply did not understand. so he would like to know why, mark lee of all people, who does not participate in any relevant activity at school other than advanced mathematics (if that can be considered an extracurricular activity) was simply the student most adored by the entire institution.

when thinking about these reasons, he decided to write it down again.

"2. i HATE that you see yourself as someone who is so friendly and kind. "

this was actually not entirely a lie. mark lee was very friendly and kind, but donghyuck didn't think he was like that all the time, for the simple reason that nobody is happy all the time.

he heard laughter in the background. mark and jeno.

he laughed sarcastically and stopped to think about jeno.

jeno had once been his friend. and thinking about that makes donghyuck's heart hurt, because he misses him so much, and he hated the fact that they have distanced themselves because of a misunderstanding.

but now jeno was mark lee's best friend.

so he wrote it down.

“3. i HATE that you are lee jeno's best friend. "

he took a deep breath. 

the class ended. break time.

donghyuck usually spent his break time with his best friend renjun, but he wanted to be alone today, on the day he /needed/ to vent with his notebook.

he sent a message to the renjun saying that he would like to spend the day alone.


End file.
